The Builditz
The Builditz are yet another raider gang roaming the ruins of New York City. These ones have a fondness for construction however, as several forts and encampments can attest to. They have an almost equal fondness for demolition also, as many groups can attest to. History The Builditz started off as the Smashurz, a small raider gang that fought over the remains of Soho. Lead by Gadpun Marcy, the handful of men showed no greater ambition than to remain high and often preferred violence to achieve it. This would change in 2273 however, with the discovery of their life's purpose. They had managed to ambush a caravan and loot it clean, finding an working computer as well as a crate of holotapes. Always seeking new entertainment, the raiders managed to plug the device in and insert one of the tapes. They would be enthralled by the content, which turned out to be a training tape for construction workers. Having never seen a Holotape before, they believed they were receiving instruction from a higher power, and would spend the next three days watching every tape multiple times. They then went out and gathered supplies from around the ruins, stockpiling them in the basement of an abandoned apartment building. After gathering what they thought was plenty, they then started their first project. dedicated as tribute to 'The Saints' on the tapes and their Building God, it nevertheless also served their raider lifestyle. They constructed a series of barricades and toll stations along a four-block radius in the edge of the Jungle. Despite the high tolls, several enterprising merchants saw the value of sturdy structures. Some would hire the raiders to build or reinforce their shops, and found the surprisingly trustworthy in this regard. The constructs gathered the attention of some of the larger factions, who cautiously began to contract the group to build several structures for them. By the end of the year, the fame and name of the Builditz had spread throughout the borough. At the same time as they were building, however, they were still raiding and scavenging, often attacking other groups in the process. While they went to war with several other small gangs, they avoided large factions out of a need for work. They would sometimes waiver in this commitment however, when work was slow, tearing down the fortifications they had previously put up. Their transgressions were overlooked by most groups however, who saw the value of mercenary-contractors. They have spent the previous eight years in this cycle or destruction and rebuilding, all in accordance with the divine will of the Great Builder. They reached their peak membership in 2281, taking on several apprentices. They have lost several of the original workers due to accidents or attacks, but still maintain a core team of "experts." In the six years since, they have taken on the job of restoring a 'historic' apartment building on the lower east side of Manhattan, viewing it as a perfect fit for their new headquarters. The resulting need for materials has seen them step up their raids and make new enemies, however, so progress has been slow. Activities The Builditz' lives revolve around three things; construction, destruction, and chem use. When not scavenging rebar, scrap metal or wood, the gang is either tossing it together, or in the depths of a Jet vial. They also have a curious habit of inserting construction related terms in to everyday speech. Category:Raiders Category:New York Category:Groups Category:Cults Category:Mercenaries